Naruto's Beach Vacation
by Leeiscool
Summary: Just a little story about the Naruto characters going on a trip to a beach. R&R plz!
1. The Insanity Begins

Alright people! This is my first fic ever! Just a little story about the Naruto characters at the beach. One warning, I don't update very much because of writer's block. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fics.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Insanity Begins 

-Naruto characters are flying in a plane to a beach-

Kankuro: Temari, are we there yet?

Temari: Not yet, Kankuro.

Kankuro: We've been flying 5 hours now, and I really need a bathroom break!

Temari: Then why don't you go?

Kankuro: Well, this fat kid went in there about an hour ago. I think his name is Chouji.

-Suddenly they hear a door crash open-

Chouji: DON'T CALL ME FAT!!!

Ino and Shikamaru:(grab Chouji beside Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari's seat)

Shikamaru: Chouji! Get back to our seat! (pulls Chouji back to their seat)

Kankuro: Hey, bathroom's free! (walks in the bathroom)

-Meanwhile at the front of the plane-

Naruto: This is going to be so fun!

Gai: Me and Kakashi are going to play volleyball! Last time I beat him 15 to 3!

Lee: Go Gai Sensei! You can do it!

Naruto: (Annoyed) Ya, whatever.

-Somewhere in the middle of the plane-

Kiba: Akamaru and I can't wait to play Frisbee! Right Akamaru?

Akamaru: Arf!

Shino: If you're going to play Frisbee, don't you need a Frisbee?

Kiba: Huh? Ahh! We forgot the Frisbee!

Akamaru: whine

Kiba: Why didn't you tell me this before we left?!!?

Shino: I didn't have to.

Hinata: Kiba…

Kiba: What is it, Hinata?

Hinata: You can use my Frisbee…

Kiba: Hey, thanks, Hinata!

Flight attendant on intercom: We will be landing shortly, so there must be no one in the bathrooms at this time. Thank you!

-At the back of the plane-

Temari: Oh, no! Kankuro's still in there!

Kankuro: (In the bathroom) Does that mean I have to get out now? Maybe I should…

-Front of the plane-

Naruto: Hey, look! We're landing!

Flight attendant: We have landed. We will need you to step off of the plane immediately. Thank you!

-Everyone except for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro step off of the plane-

Temari: Kankuro! We need to get off the plane! Now!

Gaara: Come on, Temari, he's never coming out.

-Bathroom door slams open-

Kankuro: Ok, I'm ready! Let's go!

-Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara get off the plane just in time-

* * *

What did you think? Don't flame too hard, it's my first fic ever! Next chapter is going to be about what all they start doing at the beach.

Please R&R!


	2. The Beach

It's time for chapter 2! This chapter is just going to be about what all the characters do at the beach. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beach 

-Chouji is at the snack bar ordering stuff-

Chouji: What all flavor of potato chips do you have?

Server: We have normal, BBQ, cheese, turkey, chicken, beef, and pork.

Chouji: Can I have 10 of each?

Server: How much money do you have?

Chouji: Um… 37cents

Server: It costs a dollar a bag

Chouji: Where am I going to get that kind of money?

Server: We have a job opening.

Chouji: What does it pay?

Server: $10 per hour

Chouji: It looks like you have a new employee!

-At the volleyball court-

Lee: Go Gai sensei!

Gai: Heh-heh, looks like I win again, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hey, I want a rematch.

Lee: Yay, Gai Sensei! Everyone, stand up!

Tenten: (As she walks past) Lee, you're the only one in the crowd!

Lee: Yes, And I am proud of it!

Tenten: Sigh

-The Snack Bar-

Naruto: Hey, do you guys have any ramen?

Chouji: Yes, we do.

Naruto: Hey, Look! It's that fat kid, Chouji!

Chouji: What did you just call me?

Naruto: Uh… Nothing, nothing at all.

Chouji: That's what I thought

Naruto: I'll have an instant cup ramen, please

Chouji: Ok, that'll be $2.99

Naruto: But the sign says it's only $1.99!

Chouji: Do you want your ramen or not!

Naruto: Ok, here you go (Gives Chouji $3.00) Keep the change.

-Naruto walks over to the rest of team 7-

Naruto: Hey, where's Kakashi?

Sasuke: Getting his butt kicked at the volleyball court

Naruto: Oh, well, time to have some ramen!

Sakura: Don't you need hot water?

Naruto: That's right! I'll see if they have any at the snack bar.

-Back at the snack bar-

Naruto: Do you have a cup of hot water?

Chouji: Yes we do. That'll be one dollar

Naruto: What!

Chouji: 50cents for the cup and 50cents for the water

Naruto: Fine. (Gives Chouji a dollar bill)

-Back with team 7-

Naruto: Now I can have some ramen!

Sasuke: Don't you need a fork?

Naruto: Ahh, forget it! (Starts eating the ramen with his hands)

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter Done! I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter, though.

It's probably going to be more stuff at the beach. Any ideas welcome. Please R&R!


	3. The Sand Castle Making Contest

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have my own policy: If I don't update in the next 3 days since my last one, you all get a free ice cream cone! **Insert ice cream cones here **Oh, well. Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own a rock. Don't ask why, I just do!Chapter 3: The Sand Castle Making Contest 

Kankuro: Heh-heh, Gaara makes me laugh!

Temari: Why is that?

Kankuro: Well, when somebody makes fun of him, let's just say he gets them back

Temari: Where is Gaara?

Kankuro: I dunno

Temari: We'd better find him fast!

Kankuro: Why?

Temari: He could be doing something dangerous

Kankuro: Are you forgetting that hardly anybody has ever even touched him?

Temari: I mean to other people

Kankuro: Fine, let's go

Kankuro and Temari: (Set off to find Gaara)

-At team 7's spot-

Naruto: I'm bored!

Sasuke: Shut up, loser

Sakura: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Naruto: I wish I had a bowl of ramen right now.

Sasuke: Shut up so I can go to sleep!

Naruto: Whaf you takking abouf? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

-At team 8's spot-

Kiba: Ok, go get it, Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: Here we go. Here it comes!

Shino: What do you, know. A boy and his dog.

Hinata: (Thinking) I wish he would get tired with the Frisbee so I could go play with Naruto…

Kiba: Ready for another round?

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: Alright, go get it!

Akamaru: whine

Kiba: What's wrong, Akamaru? You getting tired?

Hinata: (Thinking) Maybe this is it…

Kiba: Come on, Akamaru, let's sit down and rest

Akamaru: Arf!

Hinata: Kiba…

Kiba: Hold on a bit. What is it Akamaru? Oh! You just got pinched by a crab! Come on, let's go!

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: I'm sorry, what was that, Hinata?

Hinata: N-Nothing…

-Back with Kankuro and Temari-

Kankuro: I don't think we'll ever find Gaara!

Temari: Hey, there he is!

Kankuro: Oh, I see him. He's looking at a flier

Temari: Gaara! Over here!

Kankuro and Temari: (walk over to where Gaara is standing)

Kankuro: Hey, Temari, look at this flier!

Temari: Huh?

Flier:

SAND CASTLE MAKING CONTEST TOMORROW AT NOON.

GO TO THE AREA NEAR THE VOLLEYBALL COURT. WINNER RECIEVES $1,000

FREE ADMISSION 

Temari: Gaara's going to win for sure!

Kankuro: I wonder if he'll give me the money

Temari: He won't give one of us the money, he'll split it between us

Gaara: I'm just going to keep it for myself.

Kankuro: Aww, man!

Temari: It's probably for the best

Kankuro: Hey, where'd all the rest of the fliers go?

Gaara: I threw them

-Back with team 7-

Naruto: (waking up) Ahh… That was a good nap!

Sasuke: Finally you wake up!

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: You've been asleep 3 hours now!

Naruto: That was longer than I thought! Hey what's this? (Picks up a flier)

Sakura: Where'd that come from?

Naruto: Sweet! $1,000 worth of ramen! Sign me up!

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Naruto: Just look at the flier (hands Sasuke the flier) Think about all that ramen!

Sasuke: I'd rather not.

Naruto: But, but, but ramen is delicious!

Sasuke: I don't think so

-Over with team Gai-

Lee: (Telling Neji and Tenten) Gai sensei beat Kakashi 97 times!

Gai: That I did, Lee!

Tenten: What's this? (picks up a flier)

Neji: By the looks of it it's a flier for a sand castle making contest

Lee: (Over Tenten's shoulder) I can sign up and give the money to Sakura!

-At team 8-

Kiba: Come on, Akamaru, I'm getting tired; let's sit down for a rest.

Akamaru: Arf!

Shino: I see something.

Kiba: That looks like a flier of some sort!

Shino: (Looking at the Flier) Hmm… I think I'll enter

Kiba: ( Over his shoulder) No thanks; I'm not too fond of building sand castles

-At the snack bar-

Shikamaru: I'm so bored

Ino: Me, too

Chouji: Look on the bright side guys, I've already earned $40

Shikamaru: That's good for you, not us

Ino: I'm getting hungry

Chouji: Huh? What's this? (Picks up a flier) I could win this and buy all I want here! Oh, ya!!!!!!

Shikamaru: What are you talking about?

Chouji: (Gives Shikamaru the Flier)

Shikamaru: Oh, no! (Hands the Flier to Ino)

Ino: Ya, Oh, no!

-The next day at the volleyball court-

Gai on speaker phone: Welcome to the Sand Castle Building Contest! We will be starting soon!

Kakashi on speaker phone: There will be buckets of water around if you run out.

Gai on speaker phone: That's not what the script says! It says pails of water!

Kakashi on speaker phone: Does it really matter?

Gai on speaker phone: Yes, it does!

Kakashi on speaker phone: Anyway, we will be starting in 5 minutes

Gai: All who are participating are Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Gaara of the Desert.

Naruto: Oh, boy! I can't wait for this!

Lee: (Thinking) Ok, I can do this!

Shino: …

Chouji: All right! Keep your eyes on the prize!

Gaara: Let's get this over with

Gai on speaker phone: Ok! It's time to start! Get ready, get set, GO!

Everyone: (Starts building)

Naruto: This is it! Water, sand, water, sand, water, sand!

Lee: Here we go! Ahh, two levels made already!

Shino: (His kikaichu are building for him)

Chouji: I'm never going to win! It keeps falling down!

Naruto: (To Chouji) How about putting some water on it!

Chouji: (Puts water on it) It stays, it stays!

Gaara: (His sand is building for him. He already has a 5 foot castle)

Naruto: Sand, water, sand, water, sand, water, sand, water!

Lee: This is going great! Gai sensei is going to be so proud of me!

Shino: (Has a 2 foot castle)

Chouji: Yes, now I have two buckets worth of sand!

Gaara: (His castle has doubled in size now)

-Toward the end of it-

Gai on speaker phone: Ok, only 3 more minutes left!

Everyone: (Builds for the 3 more minutes)

Gai on speaker phone: It's time to stop! The judges will look at your castles now!

Naruto: (His castle is 1 foot tall now)

Lee: (Has an 18 inch castle)

Shino: (His castle is now up to 5 feet tall)

Chouji: (Now has 5 buckets worth of sand)

Gaara: (His castle is now the size of a house)

-A couple minutes later-

Gai on speaker phone: And the winner is… Gaara of the Desert!

Naruto, Lee, and Chouji: Aww, man!

Shino: I could have won…

Gai on speaker phone: Well, you all have a nice day!

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter done! But now I'm really stumped! I have no clue what to make the next chapter about! Any ideas welcome. R&R! 


End file.
